


My Crest Is The Same As Yours

by FalconNightsAfterDark (FalconNights)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crest Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, they can feel each other's crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconNights/pseuds/FalconNightsAfterDark
Summary: During their first time together, Byleth and Edelgard discover something about their shared Crest.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	My Crest Is The Same As Yours

Edelgard didn’t know how this started. Okay, she _did_ know how it started. The stolen glances and lingering touches built a pressure that exploded as soon as the professor’s eyes fell upon one of her… lewder… paintings. One thing had led to another, and now Byleth was _ravishing_ her. 

Edelgard was pinned to the bed, the professor’s lips traced and kissed every inch of exposed skin she could find, undressing her bit by bit while the emperor moaned beneath her. She had pined for this for five years. The hunger in Byleth’s eyes. The professor’s hands and mouth on her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and the gentle warmth that idled at each scar she blessed.

The emperor tried to return the affection, grasping Byleth’s overcoat and unhooking what armor she could reach. The professor pulled away and sat up straight on Edelgard’s waist. She slipped her jacket off and tossed aside her armor pieces. Edelgard’s hands climbed to Byleth’s hips, rolling up her undershirt to reveal the firm muscle underneath. 

Byleth caught her wrists and held her down and kissed her neck. Edelgard writhed in desire, prompting Byleth to restrain her with all her strength. The professor’s biceps tensed as though the emperor was a weapon for her to wield. Edelgard gasped as Byleth’s grip tightened again, and then it hit her. A shock rippled through her blood, a sweet song arching her back, pulling her closer to Byleth. 

“What… what was that?” She whispered when the feeling subsided.

“What was what?” Byleth asked between wanting breaths. She released Edelgard’s hands.

“You did something.” Edelgard relaxed into the bed and intertwined her fingers with the professor’s dangling seafoam hair. Byleth frowned, confused, and then her eyes went wide as the realization hit her.

“You felt that?” She asked.

“Yes, what was it?” Edelgard repeated, biting her lower lip as her eyes drifted to Byleth’s chest.

“Let me…” Byleth closed her eyes. “Hang on, let me try…” She tensed every muscle she could. As her face contorted in concentration, it dawned on Edelgard that she had never seen such an expression on the professor, and it drove her wild. Edelgard raised her hands to cup her lover’s soft cheeks.

“Byleth, kiss me,” she begged, breathy with need. 

The professor’s green eyes shot open, and the emperor’s blood sang, sparking with a sensation familiar but somehow distant. Byleth’s mouth was on hers, tongue pushing in and hand pinning her thigh. Edelgard deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck and relishing her taste and the heat of her breath.

“Did you feel it?” Byleth broke the kiss and whispered. Edelgard nodded, running her hand up and down the professor’s back.

“That was my-” Byleth started.

“Crest,” Edelgard finished.

“And you felt it…” Byleth pondered between kisses on Edelgard’s cheeks.

“Let me try now.” Edelgard shut her eyes and pulled on Byleth. Her arms tensed as they held the professor’s back, her legs wrapped around her lover’s, locking them together.

“Edelgard…” Byleth moaned into her ear.

“El,” she softly corrected.

“El,” Byleth repeated.

It swept through her. A blistering, burning storm that ignited every muscle, feeding her with inhuman power.

“Ah!” Byleth cried out, burying herself in the crook of Edelgard’s neck as the same fire seized her body. Edelgard released her grip on Byleth, allowing the professor to loom over her again. Identical questions swam through their minds, and so did identical answers. 

Byleth fumbled with the remaining buttons of Edelgard’s shirt. The emperor squirmed under her lover’s touch. Edelgard’s hands traced lower, though, loosening her pants and pulling them down bit by bit. As soon as the emperor’s breasts were free, the professor pounced. She sprinkled kisses and teasing bites up and down Edelgard’s bosom. The emperor’s head rolled back as a deep moan flowed from her lips. Byleth’s pace increased, eager to be dutiful in her service.

“Lower!” Edelgard begged, her hands pushing against her cheeks and forehead in a desperate attempt to massage the feeling building in her core. Byleth complied, ghosting her mouth over the emperor’s abs on her journey south.

Edelgard swallowed and blinked, her breath growing uneven. She shut her eyes and felt Byleth finally pull her pants off.

“Oh,” Byleth spoke. The emperor’s eyes fluttered open. Byleth was staring down at her, and then a wicked grin grew on her stoic face. The professor’s eyes met Edelgard’s, and then she dipped a finger into the emperor.

“Byleth!” Edelgard curled into her touch, but the professor drew her hand back. “Please!” The emperor whined. Byleth brought her hand to her face, fingers dripping with Edelgard’s need.

“To think I could do this to you…” Byleth could not hide her smugness. She slipped the fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

“I’m going to lose my mind!” Edelgard cried, unconsciously thrusting her hips towards Byleth.

“Don’t worry, El,” she purred in response. “I feel it too… but you’ll cum for us both, won’t you?” Those words alone nearly unraveled Edelgard, but she needed more.

Byleth dug her fingers into Edelgard, causing her to gasp and moan and thrust and arch. A string of profanities flew from her mouth, damning everything about Byleth. Those fingers twisted inside of her, hunting for her most vulnerable spots, and when they were uncovered, she saw stars.

With the lucidity she could manage, Edelgard wrapped her legs around Byleth and bound her in place. Her hands mingled in her gorgeous green hair, searching for something to hold onto.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Byleth teased, her face swelled red with want. Edelgard could only whine in response, tensing herself as the feeling started to grow.

“I need it, El,” Byleth egged her on, “I need to feel you again.” 

Edelgard squeezed Byleth tight, walls clenching on her fingers, and she erupted. The Crest of Flames seared her blood as the flood rushed from her head to her sex and to the tip of every limb. Byleth cried out and collapsed against her. The stimulation, the swirl of emotion and primal satisfaction, it trembled through Edelgard in waves, reverberating through her over and over until she thought she really might lose her mind.

When at last the tempest subsided, she held Byleth even tighter. Awareness dawned on her, of who they are and what they’ve done, and what they’ve yet to do. 

“My teacher…” She whispered, unsure of what to say. Byleth groaned but did not stir. “Are… you alright?” Edelgard continued.

“I’ve never…” Byleth mumbled. “Felt… anything…” Her face had fallen into the mattress. Edelgard leaned her head against Byleth and closed her eyes. She realized she was sweaty and thirsty and that she must have made a terrible mess, and her lover was likely the same. But there would be a time to deal with those problems. If the professor had felt what she did, it would be many hours before either of them would have the strength to leave the bed.

In the meantime, she was content to lie there with Byleth sprawled on top of her. It was something she had wanted for a long time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this so feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
